Many devices include engines having recoil cables that may be pulled to start the engines. Starting the engine by pulling the cable may be difficult. This difficulty is exacerbated by poorly designed handles which are difficult and uncomfortable to grip. Replacing such handles is also difficult. Severing an existing handle from the cord of the recoil cable to replace the handle may result in the entire cord being recoiled back into the engine without any attached handle.